totaldramadatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota
Dakota '''is portrayed as a spoiled rich teen, and a unintelligent blonde type A girl who is hungry for fame. She developed a relationship with Sam throughout Total Drama: Revenge of the island. Overview In '''Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Dakota arrived excited to show herself to the camera, however became anry after it panned away from her, shoving Anne Maria out of the way so that she could be in the spotlight. However, this made Anne Maria angry, and she earned a spray tan to the face. After the yaught blew up, Dakota was somehow able to make her way to a neabry raft where the paparazzi began to take pictures of her. This made Chris annoyed, and he destroyed the boat containing them, hurling Dakota into Cameron. After safely making it to the shore, she became one of the last to make it to the finish line in the first part of the challenge, and became part of the Toxic Rats. She was amused when she found a small mutant squirrel, but screamed in fear after it began to shoot lasers from its eyes, and jumped into Sam's arms. In the second part of the challenge, B instructed her to saw her team's totem log from a tree branch. However, she had difficulty doing this, as she was unable to use a saw. Dawn managed to convince her by telling her to pretend that it was 'daddy's steak knife'. This delay put her team behind. When the rats lost however, Dakota was spared when her team voted off Staci Instead. In Truth or Laser Shark, Dakota was annoyed with Dawn, after she attempted to read her aura, as she was interrupting her 'beauty sleep'. This caused her to develop large bags under her eyes, scaring Sam. In the second part of the challenge, Sam attempted to hook up with Dakota, complimenting her features. She was unable to reply and compliment his own features, as she couldn't find any, and akwardly walked away. She became the final member of her team to finish the obstacle course, and faced off against Cameron. However, because of the paparazzi, she was easily distracted, and ended up costing her team the win. Because of this, she became the second contestant to take the hurl of shame. In Ice Ice Baby, Dakota made a return, hang gliding into the elimination area just as B was eliminated, landing onto Sam. Chris was about to take her away when he recieved a phone call from Dakota's father (Mr. Milton). He convinced Chris to let her stay, but this time as an intern. Horridied that she would have to work, she screamed as Chef took her away. In Finders Creepers, Dakota started her new job as Chris' new intern. She starte by waking the remaining contestants up with an airhorn, damaging her ears. Sam greeted her gleefully, upon seeing her. For Dakota's second task, she unknowingly poured kitchen grease into a grave, which Sam had fallen into. This attracted the attention and apetite of several large maggots, which began knawing at him. She considered apologizing for this, but found it weird, and simply walked away. At the elimination ceremony, nobody was eliminated due to Brick switching teams. Instead, Chris decided to make Dakota take the hurl of shame for his own pleasures. However, he gave her the option to swim back if she wanted to. In Backstabbers Ahoy, Dakota returned once again, much to Chris' dismay, and he had Chef toss her back into the lake where she was attacked by a group of piranhas. She assisted in the challenge once again as an intern along with Bridgette, and was almost eaten by a shark after accidently pouring shark food onto their canoe. Later, Bridgette accidently steered them into a explosive, launching Dakota into a nearby buoy, and was again nearly eaten. Gallery Dakota(TotalDramaOnline)2.png Dakotanormal.png Dakota(TotalDramaOnline).png Dakotaconcept.png|Dakota's original concept